Mistery Door
by Musim Gugur
Summary: Matt dan Mello berusaha bantu Near untuk mengambil Gundam miliknya dari tangan Roger. -Oneshot- Special for Near's Birthday  walau mungkin udah sangat telat  Dedication:Noct, anoct, Noctis, and You.


"Ya, setidaknya kau tidak meremehkan panggilan tadi, Near,"

"Bukannya saya meremehkan, hanya saja saya sedang sibuk,"

"Sibuk dengan mainan Gundam itu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu,"

"Maaf, Near, tapi untuk sementara Gundam ini akan disita beberapa hari."

Tidak ada respon.

Near hanya menatap punggung Roger yang semakin jauh dengan tatapan sayu, membawa gundamnya.

Tidak menyadari dua bocah lelaki sedang mengintip dari balik pintu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Death Note** **© Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

****Misterious Door **© Ai Tsuki-Infinity**

**.**

**Genre : Humor(dikit), OOC(sebisa mungkin tidak ada), bahasa tidak baku, etc**

**Author : Special Fic for Near's Birthday \^o^/**

**.**

**~Mello : 8 tahun~**

**~Matt : 7 tahun~**

**~Near : 6 tahun~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Misterious Door~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[01:00 a.m]**

Di pojokan kamar Near, tampak Matt, Near dan Mello sedang duduk meringkuk, mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting, mungkin.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Oke, kita sepakat malam ini kita akan merebut kembali gundam Near dari tangan penjajah, err maksudnya Roger, apakah kalian siap?"

"Siap, Komandan Mello!" ucap Matt dan Near serentak layaknya perang.

Sejenak mereka tertawa tertahan.

Tak lupa Matt selipkan konsol gamenya di kantong celananya, dan Mello selipkan coklat di mulutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**[01:15 a.m]**

"Hey, Matt, kakimu menginjak tanganku!" teriak Mello dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Matt yang berada di depan Mello mengumpat, "Oh, sial! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kakiku bisa berhasil mengenai kepala Mello!"

Keadaan yang super gelap membuat Matt harus bersusah payah melihat dan meraba benda di sekitarnya. Cahaya bulan memang tidak bersahabat malam ini. Ditambah lagi cuaca yang mendung.

Apalagi mereka melakukannya dengan cara merangkak (tiarap)! Dijamin setelah berdiri nanti mereka pada encok.

Tau kan luasnya Wammy's House itu berapa? Ane aja kagak tau! DX

"Apa kau bilang? Perkataanmu menunjukkan kalau kau berniat menendang kepalaku!" bentak Mello masih dengan suara sesunyi mungkin sambil tetap merangkak.

"Lagian, kenapa harus aku yang di depan? Kenapa tidak kau saja, Mells?" protes Matt dengan menekankan kata 'Mells'.

"Bukan begitu, masalahnya kau kan pakai kacamata, jadi bisa dipastikan matamu lebih tajam di kegelapan," ucap Mello jengkel, padahal sesungguhnya supaya kalau kejedot, Matt duluan yang terkena.

"Oh, oke, terserah kau saja–"

"Matt..."

"Apa lagi?"

"sepertinya, kita terpisah dengan Near," ucap Mello melas.

"Oh, cukup bercandanya, Mells!" ucap Matt sambil tetap merangkak.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Coba aja lihat ke belakang!"

Matt menoleh ke belakang.

Hening.

_Krik Krik Krik..._

"Oh, bagus, setidaknya kita masih berharap dia tidak tidur di jalan,"

"Jadi kita akan meninggalkan Near?"

"Aku yakin dia akan menyusul kita ke kamar Roger,"

"Hmm, oke, kita lanjut saja," ucap Mello sambil mengikuti langkah Matt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**10 menit kemudian...**_

BRUKK!

Tiba-tiba Mello meloncat ke arah Matt, menindihnya, dan sukses membuat Matt encok sebelum waktunya.

Rincinya, tubuh Matt ada di bawah tubuh Mello, tertindih.

Waktu itu juga Mello membungkam mulut Matt.

"Hey, dasar me–"

"Ssst... ada yang datang,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam cahaya remang-remang, tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya berjalan mendekati Matt dan Mello.

Lelaki berkumis putih itu berhenti tepat di atas jari kelingking tangan Matt.

Mungkin Matt akan berteriak dan memaki lelaki itu kalau saja mulutnya tidak diremas(?) Mello.

Jantung kedua anak itu sudah loncat-loncatan takut kalau-kalau lelaki tua itu melihat mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu melangkah pergi beberapa langkah.

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari kedua anak itu.

Dan Matt segera mengemut kelingkingnya yang sudah menjadi korban dari sepatu kakek-kakek itu.

Tapi lelaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah lemari besar.

Sejenak kakek itu seperti melakukan sesuatu.

Tetapi Matt dan Mello masih ragu apa yang kakek itu lakukan.

Kegelapan membuat kedua bocah itu harus ekstra melihat.

Setelah mata kedua anak itu beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, akhirnya mereka tahu apa yang dilihat kakek itu.

Perlahan kakek itu membuka jasnya, lalu dasinya, lalu membuka sabuknya, celananya, kemejanya dan–

Keduanya langsung sweetdrop seketika.

Mello dengan cepat menutup kedua mata Matt dengan telapak tangannya, tidak ingin Matt melihat adegan nista itu.

Setelah lelaki itu selesai dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan, barulah beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Matt dan Mello bisa keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cara mengikuti langkah lelaki itu keluar ruangan.

Masih dengan merangkak, Matt Mello akhirnya ambruk di depan ruangan yang baru saja mreka masuki.

"Huh, Matt, lain kali kalau mau nyasar jangan ke kamar Watari, donk!" omel Mello.

"Mana aku tahu itu kamar Watari! Pintu kamar itu terbuka, jadi kukira itu lorong! Malah aku berharap kita bisa nyasar ke kamar L!" ucap Matt tidak mau kalah.

"Huh, tapi kan setidaknya kita tidak melihat adegan mesum tadi! Apalagi dia cowok!" ucap Mello yang menekankan kata 'cowok' yang memaknakan kalau cewek tidak apa-apa.

"Lebih tepatnya kakek-kakek," sambung Matt.

"Atau lebih tepatnya bau tanah!" ucap Mello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar Watari, Matt dan Mello mulai menyusuri lorong-lorong sempit dan gelap.

Formasi mereka masih tetap, berjalan sambil merangkak dengan Matt menjadi pemandu.

Mereka terus menyusuri lorong yang rasanya tidak berujung.

Rasanya mereka hanya berputar-putar.

Matt berhenti tiba-tiba.

Di sampingnya terpampang sebuah pintu kamar.

"Ada apa lagi, Matt?" ucap Mello jengkel.

Matt menatap dalam-dalam pintu pintu yang tertutup itu.

Mello akhirnya sadar apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

Dia pun menoleh ke arah pintu dan berusaha melihat ada apa dengan pintu itu.

Pintu biasa.

Lama mereka menatap pintu itu.

"Hey, Matt, memang ada apa sih dengan pintu itu?"

"Mello, kau tidak sadar? Sepertinya kita tidak pernah menemukan pintu kamar ini sebelumnya."

Mello berusaha mengingat.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena tempat ini jarang dilewati,"

Tiba-tiba Matt berdiri, membuka pintu itu perlahan dan mengintipnya. Memastikan apakah ada orang atau tidak.

Gelap.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Senyap.

"Matt, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Matt tidak menghiraukan ucapan Mello dan terus memasuki kamar itu.

"Matt..., tunggu aku!"

Mello akhirnya ikut beranjak dan mengekor di balik tubuh Matt.

"Matt, apa sih yang ada di otakmu? Mungkin saja ini kan kamar..." kata-kata Mello tercekat karena mulutnya dibungkam Matt.

"Berisik!"

Mello lagi-lagi menyerah.

Mereka akhirnya berpencar, menyusuri setiap sudut kamar misterius itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Mello, coba lihat ini!"

"Apa?"

"Ada topeng merah muda."

Diam.

"Menurutmu, kau pernah melihat anak di sini pakai topeng merah muda?" tambah Matt.

Mello tampak berpikir.

"Tidak." Ucap Mello sambil mencoba menyusuri lemari di kamar itu.

"Astaga, Matt! Coba kau lihat ini!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Entahlah, apa mungkin pencahayaan di sini yang kurang atau gimana, kurasa semua bajunya... berwarna putih,"

Hening.

"Kurasa, penghuni di kamar ini memang unik,"

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kamar itu setelah mematung beberapa saat sambil menatap secangkir teh dengan gula balok bertumpuk-tumpuk di atasnya, serta makanan yang terlihat sangat manis di sebelahnya.

Tidak menyadari bahwa penghuni kamar itu sedang mengamati mereka dengan tubuh bungkuknya.

Matt menutup kembali kamar itu.

"Huh, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan penghuni kamar ini," ucap Matt kemudian.

"Lupakan saja dia, sekarang kita harus buru-buru ke kamar Roger untuk mengambil kembali Gundam milik Near," ucap Mello.

"Ukh, iya deh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, itu dia kamar Roger!" tunjuk Matt. "Aku harap kau tidak berisik atau rencana kita gagal total." Tambahnya.

"Siap, Pasukan! Eh- seharusnya kan kau yang bilang 'Siap, Komandan!'" ucap Mello jengkel.

Matt hanya tersenyum manyun.

"Hey, itu kan Near!"

"Mana?" Matt celingukan.

"Yang ada di dekat pintu kamar Roger!"

"Oh, bagus, kita tepat waktu," ucap Matt setelah melihat samar lambaian tangan Near.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk ke kamar Roger dengan tanpa suara.

Lagi-lagi gelap.

Dengan merangkak tiarap mereka perlahan masuk menyusuri kamar itu.

"Ssstt, hey kalian lihat itu?" ucap Near menunjuk sebuah Gundam yang sedikit memantulkan cahaya bintang. Rupanya awan mendung sedikit tergeser.

Senyum kemenangan sudah terukir di mulut mereka.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan gundam itu, mereka pun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

Tapi...

"Ukh, bau! Hey, Matt, jangan kentut!" seru Mello tertahan.

"Aku tidak kentut! Sepertinya ruangan ini yang bau!" bantah Matt.

"Ssstt, kau dengar sesuatu?" ucap Near menengahi.

"Yeah, seperti suara perut yang minta diisi coklat, mungkin?" ucap Matt cuek.

"Bukan itu! Itu lain lagi! Masalah perut yang minta diisi coklat memang sudah bersuara sejak tadi!" Mello jengkel.

"Coba kalian dengarkan lagi!" seru Near.

Hening.

"Seperti suara... kodok kelaparan, mungkin?" Mello masih asal-asalan.

"Ukh, sebenarnya ruangan apa sih yang kita masukin?" gerutu Matt.

" Atau jangan-jangan, itu bau kaos kakinya Roger?" Near curiga.

"Atau... jangan-jangan ini ruangan mayat?" canda Mello.

"Huh, jangan bercanda, Mells. Yeah, setidaknya Roger tidak membiarkan air liurnya jatuh mengenai tubuhmu," cuek Near.

Sedetik kemudian dengan cepat Mello mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Roger tengah tidur di kasurnya tepat di atas tubuh Mello dan mendengkur pelan dengan air liur yang hampir, hampir, hampir– dan menetes tepat di atas tangan Mello.

Mello cengo beberapa saat.

Sebelum akhirnya dia berteriak tertahan, "Tanganku terkontaminasi! Tanganku terkontaminasi! Tanganku terkontaminasi!"

Matt langsung guling-guling menahan tawa dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**[02:23 a.m]**

Matt langsung tepar di kamarnya.

Berulang kali Mello masuk ke kamar mandi, mencuci tangannya yang dijatuhi air liur Roger.

Sedang Near sudah terlelap dengan Gundam di pelukannya. Takut kalau-kalau Roger mengambil gundamnya lagi.

Di tengah lelapnya, Matt merasa hidungnya dipencet-pencet seseorang.

Dengan mata yang masih ngantuk, dia membuka setengah matanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Matt ogah-ogahan, menatap lelaki jangkung bertopeng merah muda dan berambut jabrik di hadapannya.

"Konsol Gamemu jatuh di Kamar Saya, nih!" ucap lelaki itu.

"Hmm, taruh saja di situ," tunjuk Matt ke sebuah meja.

"Terima Kasih," ucap Matt sambil menarik selimutnya lagi.

Membiarkan lelaki berkaus putih meewati pintu kamarnya dengan jalannya yang masih sedikit bungkuk.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Keesokannya...**

"Lho, konsol game ini, bagaimana bisa di sini?" bingung Matt.

.::**THE END.::**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Huft, setelah hiatus beberapa bulan *halah* akhirnya saya kembali *ditimpuk sendal*

Saya harap kalian suka, ^^

Oh ya, bagi yang menjalani puasa, saya ucapkan,

Minal 'Aidzin Wal Faidzin ya, Kawan... ^_^

semoga fic ini bisa menghibur walau jauh dari kata humor...


End file.
